What To Expect When You're A Redneck Dad
by Everything I Liked Was Taken
Summary: Being a redneck isn't that easy, so when the girl Scott loves passes away leaving him with their daughter to take care of. Now follow him on the insane journey of raising her and trying to find someone else! Hopefully he won't lose the baby! Rated T for Mild Sexual Themes and Swearing. Photo made by the amazing KaylaBow
1. The Beginning

**Well This is my newest fic! I have been working on this story since early September and I do hope you guys enjoy this story. Thanks for clicking this fic, and hopefully (Not Likely) I will see you guys in the other author's note! Criticisms Welcomed! Now on with the story! **

* * *

><p><em>(Three Months Ago)<em>

_Scott Wilson rushed into the hospital room with his and Dawn's three month old daughter, Leah in his hands. "Dawn! I got here as soon as I heard!" Scott yelled sitting down next to the her bed, Dawn had been in a terrible car accident and it wasn't looking good. The dark blue, purple, and even some green bruises stood out on her light pale body, Her once light blonde hair was now covered in little drops of blood and glass pieces.  
><em>

_"I'm here fairy princess, I'm here." Scott's warm hand touched Dawn's ice cold one, he knew this was the final time that he would see Dawn alive. He didn't want it to be true but how could someone survive this? And he couldn't beg her to stay, knowing this crash might cause her nothing but grief. "I guess this is our final goodbye. I love you so much, you will always be my fairy princess. Thank you for being my sunshine." Scott tighten his grip on the hand holding and closed his eyes expecting to hear Dawn's voice replying to him, but all he heard as the bleeps coming from his girl's life support._

* * *

><p><em>(Two Months ago)<em>

_Scott looked up from his seat, Dawn's younger sister Luna was busying giving a speech about how much the world would be darker without Dawn. Scott knew it was rude not to pay attention to your dead-fiance sister's speech. But he couldn't handle it, she was truly gone. Right there in-front of his eyes, everything he knew was breaking from his life. He had lost his job and gotten a sucky one at a this newspaper company that was close to bankruptcy, had to move into a tiny place because he couldn't afford anything else, and he had lost his best friend.  
><em>

_"And goodbye big sis! I hope that you have fun in the stars!" Luna voiced echo as Scott rolled his eyes, Luna was like someone you loved to hate. She looked like almost a clone of Dawn, expect longer hair and more hipper. "May all of you say goodbye to Dawn as I will!" Luna said then bowing before she left the stage, a small almost forced applause began as Scott stood up. He hated that he had to speak here of all places._

_Scott quietly adjusted his collar, he took in everything here to the dark green grass that somehow hasn't lost it's winter frost to the light bird's songs coming from the trees behind him. He looked at the family and friends there, it was a small funeral even though Dawn was an amazing person the family wanted it to be small. He cleared his throat again and shakily testing the mic. 'God! Stop being so nervous!' He thought to himself. _

_"Hello. I'm Scott Wilson, oh wait must of you knew that." Scott joked thinking someone would laugh but only his nervous laugh filled the empty outside. "So let's go on with this. I've known Dawn since we were eighteen, I was um working at my job taking pictures for the newspaper. I arrived at the scene, and I remember seeing Dawn just stuck there in the middle, oh no she wasn't working for the newspaper she was the one who we were doing the story on. So she was tied up to a tree, protesting that we couldn't possibly cut down t__he tree." The room soon filled with happy cries from people who had remembered how much of a environment freak she was. _

_"But by the end of the day I was actually tied up to the tree with her, she said my aura is somewhere in the middle of white and gold. She did never tell me what that meant. A lot of secrets Dawn said to me, and they did die with her but I guess that was a good thing. Dawn will always be the love of my life but now that's she gone, I have to focus on the real matter."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>(Present Day)<em>

"Scott! Wake up!" Scott's younger sister, Alberta otherwise known as Scarlett yelled holding six month old Leah. Scott buried himself in his blankets as he heard Scarlett's voice. Sometimes he wished he didn't even gave her keys to his apartment, but after all the nagging about how she would be able to 'watch' after Leah. But now he realized that it meant, 'I'm gonna to make sure you don't get fired or somehow lose your daughter in your apartment.'

Scarlett rolled her eyes of her brother's laziness, she grabbed the water bottle she brought went over to her brother's bed and poured the whole ice cold bottle on Scott's head. "What the fuck! Scarlett, why did I even allow you to have keys to my place?!" Scott grabbed a towel from the ground and tried to get his hair dried. Scarlett only laughed as she left her brother's room and went over to his living room.

"Sometimes I wonder if we are even related!" Scott yelled back as he got changed out of his cold pjs and into a white tee and blue jeans. He walked over to the kitchen and noticed that Leah was now in her high chair and Scarlett was texting on her phone. "You can call after a pig but can't watch my daughter?" Scott asked as Scarlett rolled her eyes, Scott picked up Leah and began to cuddle her.

"You do realize that my friends are expecting you to be cleaned up and dress for your dates with them right?" Scarlett replied as Scott froze where he was, he was not ready to answer this.

So he did the only sensible thing a person who didn't want to do, "Sorry Sc! Gotta get to work!" Scott handed his daughter over to Scarlett and left for his work.

* * *

><p>The New Press was somewhat of the most crazy place in the world. With everyone always worried with losing their jobs, or losing their funding most people were on the edge trying to make sure everything was perfect. So that the paper might stayed opened. Scott hurried over to the Photography part of the building aka as everyone called the Photo Takers, 'The Reds.".<p>

Because of the little fact that the photo takers were all redheads, Izzy, Zoey, and Harold. "Hey Scott, coffee?" Zoey asked her dark red hair into a neatly placed bun, she was the sparkly part of the team, Izzy was the crazy one her orange hair was usually curly and she wasn't afraid to take the crazier tasks, and then there was Harold, he was the one of the old accountants from The New Press but was demoted to a Photo Taker, which was why everyone called him Sad Red.

"So what goes on?" Scott asked sitting on top of the desk, coffee in hand.

Izzy looked down to the ground, "Boss calling a public meeting." Her hands shaking on her hot coffee, Scott looked down. This was the sixth time The New Press had decided to host a public meeting, most of the time it was due to budget cuts or that it was dropping a worker. But everyone was usually one edge. "We aren't gonna get cut." Izzy reassured everyone.

Their Boss, Chris McLean smirked as he stride into the room. His wasn't one to be worried, The New Press was a failed result of a new acting agency he wanted to make but choose to make it into a newspaper, "Good Day. So I know all of you have heard the rumors that we are cutting some branches or making budget cuts. Let me just assure that's not going to happen." A sigh of relief hit the whole building, "But we are closing down." Chris said as the whole building went into shock.

"What just happened?" Zoey asked still in shock as everyone watched as Chris started back to his building.

Scott looked over at the windows, "We are now unemployed.

* * *

><p>Scarlett smiled as she carried Leah in her arms, "Even if you aren't as evil as I wanted you to be." Scarlett chuckled as she moment of weakness was cut short by Scott coming through the front door. "So are you ready for your dates?" Scarlett asked placing Leah into the playpen.

"Why did I even agree to this?"

"Because you need to move on." Scarlett replied turning on the TV, "You better hurry. Your first date is in about a hour." Scarlett then pushed Scott into his bedroom, "And you will look nice!"

* * *

><p><strong>Date One: Courtney<strong>

Her light brown hair was neatly placed under her shoulders, a fresh tan looking business suit, texting on her IPhone. Scott knew her from his last term of collage, she was somewhat a nice person but had a fire like temper. "Scott? Wow, take it to Scarlett to set me and you up." Courtney sighed as she sat down, let's just say that Scott had somewhat gotten a huge crush on Courtney during the final terms and when he told he it didn't go good.

"So how has life been treating you?" Courtney asked still not taking her eyes off of her phone.

"Uh, good. In the last three years, I've gotten a steady girlfriend and we had a kid together b-"

"Wait! A kid!? Your kidding right? Why do all the guys I go on dates on have kids? AND a girlfriend! Have you no shame?! I'm out of here." Courtney yelled standing causing a lot of people to turn their heads, and watch the horrifying scene around them. Courtney jogged away from Scott and her's table only to tripped over some other couple's table. Courtney screamed in horror as she saw one of part of the couple.

"DUNCAN?!" She yelled in utter horror, but then she looked over at the other part, "AND MY STEP-SISTER ZOEY?!" She screamed as she completely lost it and screamed out of the door. As the couple known as Duncan and Zoey looked bright red as Duncan ordered for the check.

While Scott on the other hand had escaped and hurried off to the other date Scarlett had set him up on.

* * *

><p><strong>Date Two: Eva<strong>

"Scott." The burly woman said as she forced Scott into his seat, even though he would have wished to be a gentleman and let her sit down first. But he didn't know whether or not t that Eva would kill him if he did that. So there was Scott having a very fancy dinner with a lady that he didn't know and was certain that he might end up dying because of it. "What do you do for a living?" Eva's dark voice made Scott have shivers around his back, "Cause I'm a pro boxer."

_Pro Boxer? Great I'm screwed. _Scott thought to himself as he tried to come up with an answer, _Great way to start a converstion! Hey I'm Scott, I'm Twenty Five, single because my fiance passed away and left me our daughter, and I have no job because my shitty boss fired the whole company._Scott thought to himself again as he deiced to go with the best answer, to lie. "I am a newspaper photographer." He simply put as he looked around the restaurant, trying to find something to talk about.

But before Scott to talk about how interesting that plants were their waiter came. Her blonde hair was placed in a messy looking bun, her greenish blueish eyes stuck out from her tan skin. "Hello I'm Samey, sorry for the wait." The waitress apologized, as Scott realized that he knew the person.

"Samantha Grace?" He asked looking at the waitress, who looked as equally shocked.

"Scott Matthews?" Eva gave them both a confused look, wondering why **her **date was busy chatting up with the help.

Eva faked a cough, "You two know each other?" She asked her hand gripped tightly around her glass of water.

Samey smiled and nodded, "We lived like a few blocks down from each other and went to school together."

Eva's fake smile finally gave out as her water glass broke, causing both Scott and Samey too look shockingly at Eva. "Well, I'm going to the restroom. Order without me, kay?" She said sweetly as she hurried off to find the lady's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

Scott looked around, the restaurant was closing and Eva had ditched him. Him being the polite farm boy he was, he waited for Eva to come back. But alas Eva had failed to even text him that she wasn't coming back, so there was Scott. Awaiting his cab, because he had didn't have a car. "Penny for your thoughts?" Scott heard the all familiar voice of Sammy.

"It's been a pretty bull shitty day, to be honest." Scott replied as he looked over and saw a cab, he tried to signal it over but it passed him, splashing the rain water all over Scott.

"So, let me guess. Pretty ugly day?"

"Pretty ugly last three months."

Sammy laughed at his comment, "Nothing could be worse that your older sister and the rest of your family disowning you, getting a low class job, and having the worst house ever."

"I can beat that." Scott replied looking at his phone.

"Like how?"

"My fiance passed away leaving me to raise our six month old, I lost my job today, and my younger sister is barging into my life because her boyfriend Max dumped her and she has nothing better to do." Scott explained but Sammy was only laughing.

"Wow, that is a really good story. How did you make it up?" Sammy asked but Scott shot her, I'm dead serious look and she knew. "Oh shit, that's sad." She laughed before stopping herself, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing." Sammy apologized.

Scott only smiled at her, "It's okay. I needed to lau-" Scott was cut off by the thunderous storms. "And I need to get home."

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Sammy said as she took Scott's hand and began to lead him someplace, "Wait where do you live?" She asked as the rain began to pour on them.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! I DID IT! Okay so this is possibly the longest story chapter I have ever written, and I stayed up half the night working for this story. So please just read this AN because I really want you guys too! :D Bye!**


	2. Thanksgiving Part One

**Thank you all for liking, reviewing, and following this story! This is one of my favorite stories to write and it's just so fulling to see that people enjoy this story! Now you have had enough of me! Enjoy this really bad chapter. Also everyone go follow KaylaBow! She made the amazing story photo you guys see! It's Leah! Can't you believe it?! Also mini Spoiler, Jock will be in the next chapter. With a baby or a babies!**

* * *

><p>"Why is <em>she coming<em> along with us?" Scarlett asked coming up from the backseat of Scott's car. She would have to sit up in the front seat, but oh no! Scott just had to have Sammy, who wasn't even going to her parents house. Oh no! Sammy was coming alongside them to their parents house as Scott's 'friend.' Sure Scarlett was happy that Scott was finally moving on from Dawn but he just _had_ to pick the girl with family issues.

Scott only rolled his eyes at his sister's comment, "Because you aren't the only to judge. Remember when you brought Cody for Thanksgiving?" He sarcastically asked as Scarlett stuck her tongue out and went back to her book.

"Sibling love at it's finest." Sammy commented half jokingly.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! They are here!" Scott's youngest sister, Sky, shouted. Her medium dark midnight length hair was placed below her shoulders, "And Scott brought a girl!" Sky yelled, happy that her brother had finally moved on from his ex. The whole house (Which contained about thirty-three) fell silent, Martha Wilson, Scott's mother fell silent. True be told she never wanted Scott to move on from Dawn, since she liked Dawn out of all of Scott's girlfriends.<p>

Scott, Leah, Scarlett, and Sammy hurried inside the farm like house making sure the brutal weather of Quebec. "There he is! My oldest son!" Hugo Wilson smiled as he put his son into a bone crushing hug, "And my youngest girl!" Hugo kissed Scarlett on the head. Hugo's strong build was almost like dead hugging you when he saw his two favorites.

"Hey Pop."

"Good day father."

Bridgette, Scott's oldest sister, smiled as she saw their niece. "There's little Leah!" Bridgette took Leah from Scarlett's arms as she cooed at the baby. "I still can't believe that she so sweet!" Bridgette said holding the now nine month old.

Martha Wilson gave a bittersweet smile when she saw Sammy, "Samantha Grace." She said bitterly, "What a surprise! But shouldn't you be spending time with your family? I remember you and Aimee or Amy were inseparable!" She remarked still bitter.

Sammy looked down, "Um, my mom and dad went on a cruise and my sister had a date." Sammy explained lying threw her teeth.

"Oh! By I don't see why you couldn't stay with some friends." Martha replied hugging the dish she was holding.

Scott saw his mother's discomfort, he gently placed his arm on Sammy's shoulders, "Actually mom I invited her. As my girlfriend." Scott replied as Sammy started to blush madly. Scott had just call her his girlfriend! Sure they had been dating for almost three months but neither one of them had ever talked about the G or the B word, yet.

While Martha cringed on those words and her anger had gotten the best of her because the homemade plate aka the plate that her grandmother had given her before she passed away, she dropped it. "Oh sorry about that." She said still holding her teeth, trying to prevent the vomit that was bond to happen after Scott and Sammy's little boyfriend and girlfriend moment.

Soon after Scott's mother left, Sammy began to feel nervous. Her boyfriend's mother hated her!? What was she suppose to do, sure it was too early too decided if she and Scott where going to last but! If she didn't have a good relationship with his mother than that will mean Scott would hate her and their relationship was bond to end! "You okay?" Dakota, Scott's younger sister, asked.

"Uh yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Hours Later) <strong>

Scarlett now was bored out of her mind, sure she loved her family but it was awful during this time of year, whenever she came over she really didn't do that much. She did like her family but no enough to try and become one with the Thanksgiving. Her mother, Bridgette, Sky, Sammy, and Dakota were all busying in the kitchen cooking, sure Scarlett liked cooking but not enough to spend a whole three almost four hours cooking with her sisters, brother's girlfriend, and her mother. She was not that desperate.

And then there was her father and the boys. Like any man, Hugo, Scott, and her three cousins. Rodney, Owen, and Trent would spend most of the day watching any football game that was on. Sure she loved her cousins and football, but whenever their team scored Owen would give them a giant and bone crushing hug. And she wasn't prepared to for an early death.

So there she was, watching Leah take a nap. "This is certainly a waste of brain cells on my part." Scarlett said quietly, she glanced over to the mantle. Like any not normal family it had the weird photos. The first photo was of Martha in the first stages of pregnancy, the second was when Scott fell from a tree and his arm was twisted in a few knots, the third one was when Scarlett, Bridgette, Dakota, and Scott had walked in on their parents duing the 'special' time for them, that led to Sky. And then their was the photo of Max breaking up with Scarlett in a photo booth.

"Father?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, my brain daughter?"

"Why are their so many traumatic photos on the mantle?"

"Because we can't change the past, darling." Hugo replied taking a slip of beer, sure sometimes Hugo had left Scarlett second guessing sometimes and this made her generally confused. But this time it was really confusing.

"But it makes little sense."

"Life dosne't make sense, darling. You can't not question everything you or I do." Hugo said before turning his attenion back to the football game.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's part of the Thanksgiving chapter! The other part will come out soon, and does anybody think it's funny that it's almost Christmas and I'm writing a two part-Thanksgiving chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed the sucky chapter. <strong>


End file.
